The Endless Void
by Golden Spork
Summary: XIII of Organization XIII should be Roxas. But, what if, what if it was someone from our world? And, if she's there, where's Roxas? [Pairings TBA] Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Okay, I know I already have a story going on, but I created this story during moments of writers block during the other. It helps me when I'm writing if I have another story to work on when I have no ideas for the other one.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the games with that name in their title, or anything Square Enix made. Jexol and Xarrgett don't belong to me either, they belong to my friend, and his older brother. Luxije, though, does.

* * *

"_Damn _it Luxord, _you. Will. DIE!!!_" The girl jammed the buttons on her controller, glaring intently at the smirking blonde on the screen. Her eyes flickered to the top of the display, checking her time. They were about tied. And only enough for about twenty seconds left. She smiled slightly, before refocusing. A lock of her raven-black hair fell in front of her eyes, and was quickly swiped away, before it could make itself a distraction. 

Just as the timer was about to run out on Luxord, her pulled his "52-pickup" attack. "_NO!!_" She shouted, watching as Sora got utterly owned. Throwing the controller to the floor, she swiped up a phone, and hit speed-dial one. As the phone rang, she started humming _Sanctuary_ to herself. After a few minutes, someone answered. "XARRGETT! Lemme talk to Jexol!" She winced, holding the phone away from her ear.

"Of course I know what time it is! It's..." She checked the clock. "It's 2:30 AM. Now let me talk to Jexol!" There was some more shouting. "Fine, fine, I won't call at this time again...For the next week or so." She paused. "Of course I'm lying! Now let me talk to him, or I'll feed you to the Nobodies, XI." Immediatly after hearing her use his number, the phone switched hands over to Jexol.

"Jexol! How the hell do you beat Luxord so easily?! I've never managed to beat him without dying at least once - EVEN ON BEGINNER! And don't even get me _started_ about Proud mode." Jexol started yelling too. "Yes, this is what I interrupted your - ...Did you just say _slumber party?_ ...Oh, sure, invite everybody but XIII!...Oh, oops. That was what that email was about? I thought you were just being annoying...Heheheh...Yeah, I'll be over in thirty. See ya." She hit the OFF button, tossing it back onto her bed.

She jumped up, grabbing her overcoat from the door handle, and the half-coat from her closet. The half-coat was pretty much the same as the overcoat, just, regular coat sized. It still had all of the decorative beads and stuff - it was just lighter, and more practical. Slipping on the half-coat, and putting the other over her shoulder, she leapt out her window, landing in a crouch position on her roof. Slowly, quietly, she crawled across it, until she came to the edge. She jumped down quietly, landing on the trampoline, and bouncing off that onto the grass. She took off at a brisk walk, now donning the overcoat, zipping it, and pulling up the hood.

* * *

As her house disappeared from view, she turned down a street where all the lamps were broken. The houses all had FOR SALE signs up, and showed no sign of life. This part of the neighborhood was said to be "haunted", but was used as a regular shortcut by the Organization, to get from one to another's house, since they all lived pretty close. 

As XIII walked down the street, the shadows at the edge of her vision began to flicker. She ignored it, used to this happening. Soon, yellow and amber eyes flickered on, resembling her own. Still, she didn't look, knowing they would all disappear if she did. As she continued walking, white flashes started showing up. They were in many shapes and sizes, but the majority of them seemed vaguely human-sized, and appeared to be walking drunkly. The shadows and the white beings clashed silently, the light ones quickly eliminating the dark, but not before more could spawn.

The girl was practiced at watching these creatures out of only the corner of her eyes, never looking directly at them. They had always been somewhere near her, at the edge of her vision. Nobody else seemed to see them as often, occasionally only, if ever. But they had always been there for her. To help or hurt, she still wasn't quite sure.

As XIII was thinking, she didn't notice larger, darker black creatures start appearing. Their eyes were hidden, and they were taller than the white creatures. Moonlight glinted off of silver beads and buttons, zippers, and other metal things they were wearing. Light shined off of one of them and caught her eye. She faltered, and then quickly resumed her walking, hoping they didn't notice. She watched them indirectly, like the rest of the creatures.

They moved at exactly her pace. She counted three of them in all. One was up ahead of her, directly in front, and two were slightly behind her, off to the sides. After a few moments, she just ignored them, and kept walking. But every time she stopped paying attention, the two behind sped up a little, and the one in front slowed.

Eventually, she just stopped. The did, too. "Okay, I kinda know that you're there." One of them laughed, and all three of them closed in on her. They were all wearing coats identical to hers in every way, she could see now, but she'd already guessed that. They all three stood there with the same pose, arms folded, head down slightly so she couldn't see their faces. But, one of them was some what taller than the other two. Another one wouldn't stop fidgeting. The third had an air around them that seemed bored.

They all stood there for a moment. Then, XIII turned to the tallest one, and said, "Axel, stop trying to look tough. It really just makes people wanna laugh." His head jerked up a little, telling her she'd got the name right. Now, she turned to the fidgeting one. "Demyx, you fidget too much. It takes away from the whole mood you guys were trying to set." She faced the last one. "And Zexy, anyone could tell it was you. For one, your hair sticks out under your hood." She pointed when she said this, showing his bangs hanging out. "If they're long enough to cover your eye, they're long enough to show. And, you forgot to put away your book." Indded, in one hand he had a small book.

"So," she said, glancing around at the three of them. "I know you, you know me, obviously, or else you wouldn't have been following me. What do you guys want?" They all stared at her, from under their hoods, for a few minutes. Finally, Zexion shrugged.

"Superior sent us to get you."

"Yeah," Demyx piped in, "he said it was 'about time you came where you belonged', or something. And then he sent us."

"Technically, he sent _us_." Axel said, pointing to himself, then Zexion. "But _he_," he moved his hand to point at Demyx, "just showed up, and refused to leave us alone until we brought him."

XIII waited, thinking there was more. But, they said nothing else. "Okay...You're here, so now what?" She asked, looking slightly amused. Demyx glanced at the other two, and then shrugged.

"Now, you come with us." Zexion said, moving his hand out, and creating a votexy portal.

"Whatever." She took a few steps towards it, but Axel blocked her way. "What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"You're not gonna like, y'know, try and run away, or scream and call for your mom, or like, I dunno...Try and kill us or something?" He cocked his head to the side, looking down at her curiously.

She put on her best sugar-coated and sweet smile, stared up at him, and said, "Nope." Then she walked off into the portal, followed by Zexion, then Demyx. Axel stood there for a couple seconds, scowled, and followed them.

* * *

She stood staring around in the dark hallway, looking slightly awed. "Wow," she mumbled. "Somehow, I'm not very surprised I'm here, and yet, I never thought I'd actually _be_ here...Or something...Y'know?" Demyx nodded, while Zexion and Axel didn't respond. All three of them lowered their hoods, and she followed suit. 

Axel and Demyx stared at her for a while. "What?" She asked eventually, getting irritated, slightly. They were about to answer, when another portal opened. Out stepped none other than the Gambler of Fate himself. XIII scowled, glaring at him. Demyx noticed this, and sidestepped away. Luxord didn't seem to notice though, and turned to Zexion.

"Superior's getting impatient." He turned around to go back into his portal, and then noticed her. "Well, if it isn't the new little Nobody!" He smirked, earning himself another glare. "What, we've only just met, and you've already got a grudge? That didn't take long." He kept smirking, and a deck of cards appeared in his hand. He began absent-mindedly shuffling them, and then winked at her. "We should play sometime." He threw one card down at her feet, and then disappeared.

She stood scowling for some time, glaring at the spot where he had been. Then, she stooped down, picking up the card and flipping it over. It was a Joker. She shook her head, and then slipped it into the jacket pocket. The others were staring at her when she turned around, but she just ignored the looks. "Are we going, or what?" As she spoke, a portal opened tot he side of Axel. She smiled slightly, and walked on through it.

* * *

As soon as she stepped through the portal, XIII noticed that the others hadn't followed, and the portal had closed. She stood in a completely blacked out room, missing all noise and light. She could see nothing, so just sat down on the floor, waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen. 

She sat for what felt like hours, but could have been minutes, for all she knew. Suddenly, the whole oom was white. She jumped up quickly, staring around, and recognized the room. Twelve chairs were risen high off of the floor, a figure wearing an overcoat matching everyone else in the room. They all had hoods up at first, but removed them all at once, when they're chairs reached full height.

Twelve pairs of eyes, assorted colors, all stared down at her. XIII crossed her arms, glaring back at them. Especially Luxord, who waved at her cockily. She snorted in disgust, and then turned her gaze to Superior. He stared back at her. Finally, he spoke. "Would you like to join Organization XIII." He said it in such a way that the words were questioning, but it was more of a command. XIII had a feeling that if she said no, he'd probably kill her. In ordinary circumstances, she would have said no, just to see him try, but the truth was, she did want to.

"Yes, yes I would." He nodded, as if knowing her answer, which he probably had. Letters started appearing in the air before them all, and most of the Nobodies leaned forward in interest, along with XIII, to see what it said. It took a few minutes, but finally they settled. Superior gestured for her to read them. As she spoke, she felt as if she was changing.

"Number XIII, Luxije. The Endless Void." She paused, noticing something. Her eyesight was changing, getting sharper. Her skin seemed to be paling, although it was already almost white. At the edge of her vision, she could see her hair had acquired bright red streaks in the black, and she could feel it was longer than before.She stood, wondering what she looked like now, and hoping she could find a mirror to check soon. She didn't notice she had stopped reading for so long, and her head snapped up when Superior spoke again.

"Power of Nothingness. Speciatly in speed, and illusion. Weakness is fire." He nodded to himself, and she saw that Vexen was recording everything he said. "Now, weapon..." As he sat, thinking, she stared at the letters again. Luxije. Her name. She sighed, slightly annoyed. It reminded her of Luxord. Just her luck. But, still, it would do. Superior started to talk again. "Weapon, undetermined. We shall need to find that out soon. But, for now...IX, why don't you escort XIII to her new room."

* * *

Luxije walked slowly behind Demyx, trying to block out his annoying chatter. He led her through countless hallways, out along terraces, and into rooms she would probably never see again in her...Non-life. Finally, they climbed the last step of a stairway, and ahead there was a hallway, that eventually branched out into three. Demyx stopped, and pointed to the hallways on the far left. "That leads to Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus' rooms." Now, he pointed down the middle. "That's goes to Zexion, Saix, Axel, and My room." He turned to the right. "And this goes to Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and your room. C'mon." 

He grabbed her arm, and dragged her down the hallway. On the left, there was two doors. One had XI on it, and the other had XII. On the right, she saw X and XIII. Perfect. Just perfect. Her room was next to Luxord's. Demyx stared at the doors for a few minutes. "You know, I never got why they were arranged like this." He shrugged, and continued over to her door.

"The room is currently Undefined. It will take the shape the first person who walks into it wants, so that has to be you. Go on in." Luxije hesitated a moment, and then stepped up to the door. It slid aside for her, and she walked in. The room was pitch black, but it flashed white for a moment. Suddenly, it lit up, revealing furniture. She looked around, admiring it.

Everything was black. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the furniture. Even the light had a black cover on it, that made the light filtering through darker. The light was a large light embedded in the ceiling, the only one in the room, other than a lamp on the desk. The desk was sat right next to the head of the Queen sized bed, so that the lamp could shed light onto that. On the desk, which was off in a far corner, there was a computer. Next to it, there was a large TV, with a PS3 plugged in. On the opposite side of the room, there was a bookshelf, along with some lounge chairs. A black iPod sat on one of the shelves of the book shelf. To the left of where they'd come in, there was a fridge and a microwave. Next to that, a dresser, and the door of a closet. The only wall left in the room was completely window, all together with a step-out balcony, and black drapes to cover it.

Luxije just kep staring, as did Demyx. "Wow," he said, looking around. "It reminds me of Zex's room." He stood there for a while longer, then turned away. "Well, I'll see you later." He started to walk away.

"Wait." She grabbed his arm. "I have some questions, and I think you can answer them. First of all, how did I become a Nobody? I don't remember getting my heart stolen. And don't tell me I'm just forgetting things. I remember everything else." He stopped, and turned around to stare at her.

"You didn't lose your heart," he said slowly. "You never had one."

* * *

Yaay, there ya go folks! I'll try and get the second chap up whenever...Reviews appreciated, but no flames, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer** - I only own Luxije.

Okay, you'll see them calling eachother by the first part of their Katakana name's in here. Just so you know, Luxije's is "Ruku", but the "r" at the beginning is more "l"-ish sounding.

* * *

_You didn't lose your heart. You never had one._

Luxije lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking about what Demyx had told her. Actually, he hadn't told her very much, just those two sentences, but it had been enough to shake up her perception of reality. She had pretty much fallen over onto the bed, and in her numbness, hadn't even noticed. She lay here now, still not really paying attention to how soft it was, or comfortable. She was just thinking about how things made sense now.

Her feelings had never really been very in-depth. They had always seemed kind of shallow, or rather hollow. Like, happiness. If something made her happy, she would smile, and then something would distract her, and she'd forget she was. It was the same way with fear, anger... Love. She'd never really felt love, which was why she'd been distanced from her family. They had figured out at a young age that she was different from other children. They hadn't know what to expect of her, because they had found her out on the street apparently, and taken her in.

But, after she reached six years of age or so, they had seen she didn't really appreciate anything they did for her, so they had left her be, focusing more on their _other_ children. It didn't really matter though. At first it had made her angry, and also sad. That wore off though, just like everything else. Soon, she pretty much forgot about them. She only stayed because she needed a place to live.

That was one of the reasons she had gone with the Nobodies so willingly. She didn't feel as if she belonged where she had been. She was always an outcast, even with her little "Organization" that had started up. That was why she had taken number XIII, even though it was her idea.

As she was thinking, she didn't notice the lights begin to dim. As they were about to shut off, she yawned, and closed her eyes, starting to fall asleep. Just as slumber was washing over her, her door _whoosh_ed open, light filtering in from outside. Luxije winced, closing her eyes tighter. After a few seconds, though, she opened them a crack, and looked over at the doorway. Xaldin and Axel stood there, staring in, probably trying to find her among the black, even though their eyes weren't adjusted to the darkness yet. Finally, they saw her, and took a few steps in.

She opened her eyes more and sat up, crossing her legs, and staring up at them. They stared back at her, before glancing at eachother. They smirked. _OH no..._ She started to jump backwards, away from them, but they leaned forward, each grabbing an arm, and they dragged her onto her feet. "C'mon," Axel said, getting a mischevious look in his eyes. "Game time!" Luxije stiffled a yawn, and started stumbling along, still being dragged.

"Game time?" She asked, slurring the words slightly, and still feeling sleepy. She blinked a few more times, then remembered she just had to get distracted to stop feeling drowsy. She looked around, studying the walls, and sure enough, she became wide awake.

"Yep. Friday is Game Night. Luxord always has all sorts of games, in the Commons. Blackjack, Roulette, Poker-"

"Poker?!" She chimed in, feeling slightly uneasy. "And exactly what kind of poker would this be?" Axel's smirk widened.

"Obviously strip poker." She panicked then, planting her feet on the ground, and throwing herself backwards.

"NO! NONONONONONO!!" She shouted, flailing her arms, and making them let go. She turned around and started sprinting back to her room, glancing back over her shoulder to see them following.

"We were only kidding!" Axel shouted, trying to catch up with her.

"Yeah, we play that on Saturday!" Xigbar added, causing both of them to start laughing. She brought her gaze back in front of her, and was nearing her room. Just as she was about to turn to head inside, the room next door opened up, causing her to try and skid to a stop, but only resulting in crashing with the Nobody coming out. Or rather, Nobody's. They ended up in a sprawled heap on the floor, pretty much tangled together. After a few moments, though, she got her bearings back together, and distangled herself, standing up.

Only after she had managed to stand without swaying did she look to see who she had run into. Being X's room, and because she hated him, Luxije had, of course, run into him. Along with him, was Marluxia, and Larxene. All three of them were slowly getting back up, and rubbing arms or necks, where they had hit each other.

"WIPE OOOOOUT!" Xigbar shouted, as he and Axel appeared at the scene. They watched as everyone straightened themselves out, then turned to XIII.

"And why were you three running around the castle's halls?" Asked Marluxia, looking as if he didn't particularly care though. Xigbar and Axel shrugged, then pointed to Luxije.

"She's scared of game night. We were just trying to get her to come." All eyes turned on her.

"I am not! I would just rather _not_ play...That game." She said, crossing her arms and looking annoyed. Axel snickered.

"We said we were playing strip poker, just to freak her out. It worked." He turned, and started walking off down the hall, Xigbar following. "And now, we shall be getting to the Commons, as we don't want to miss out on the games." They soon disappeared around a corner, leaving the four to stand there.

* * *

Somehow, Luxije ended up going to game night. Actually, the somehow wasn't that hard to figure out. Marluxia and Luxord had dragged her there, after Larxene threatened to shock her. But, none of them could get her to play poker. Even Axel, when he threatened to set her on fire. 

Everyone had showed up at game night, except Superior. Even Vexen came, which she found highly amusing. Everybody but her and Demyx seemed to be playing Blackjack at the moment, and it looked like most were doing pretty badly. She and Demyx were currently playing a dice game, trying to guess what the number of the dice would come out to before they rolled it. It was really stupid, but oddly entertaining. And while they did this, Demyx was chattering away about...Music. What else?

It got a little quieter, and she looked up, noticing he wasn't talking. Or, atleast, he wasn't saying as much. "Ruku, are you going to roll or not?" He asked, pointing to the twenty-sided die they had just nabbed from Luxord. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Sorry, Demu." She smiled. It was fun caling people by part of their Katakana names. It appeared that Demyx did that a lot, and he had been doing it so much in the last hour-and-a-half that she had started to now, too. He went by Demu, because it matched better. Then there was Aku, and sometimes they would call Zexy Zeku, just to annoy him. Everyone else got mad when called by it, so they kept it to them four.

"Okay, what's your guess?" He thought for a minute, then held up four fingers, and she did seven. Then, she rolled the die. They both waited for it to stop rolling. Eventually, it did. It ended up with a zero. They both shrugged, and Demyx went to pick it up, but then he stopped. He stared at it again, as did Luxije. "Zero?" She asked, shaking her head slowly. Demyx didn't say anything, so she reached out and grabbed it.

As soon as she touched it, it got unbearably cold. Luxije dropped it, noticing that the only numbers on it were 0's, 10's, and 20's. As soon as it hit the floor, it exploded into what looked like a smaller version of the vortex portal - only, it was trying to pull people in. People, that is, except for Luxije. She could see that Demyx was struggling to not get pulled into it, but she was perfectly fine. The others playing Blackjack had now noticed the little swirling vortex, and were looking over in interest. Vexen had whipped out his notebook, and wrote something down.

Eventually, Luxije knelt down and picked up the die. It quieted in her hold, and she stared at it. Vexen began to speak. "Number XIII, Luxije, Endless Void. Weapon, die." She shrugged, and slipped it into her pocket.

* * *

"First my _name_ is like his, now my _weapon_ is too? This is retarded," she ranted, hitting the bed repeatedly. Demyx sat in the desk chair, watching her. 

"Maybe we should change the subject..." He said, fidgeting slightly. She shrugged.

"Okay, what do _you_ wanna talk about?"

He thought for a few moments. "How old are you?" He asked, saying the first thing that came to mind. Luxije stared at the wall for a few moments, and looked annoyed, and slightly thoughtful. She was having trouble remembering. Finally, she did.

"Seventeen, I think. It's getting harder and harder to remember." He nodded, understandingly. "I know that I was older than fifteen, but younger than eighteen. I know where I used to live, but I don't know what the house looked like. I have names in my head, but I can't remember who they belong to. It's so frustrating!" He nodded again, and started to say something, but was interrupted by a knock.

Both of them turned to look at the door as it slid open. X and VI came in, glancing around. Zexion mumbled something a bit like "reminds me of my room", but Luxije couldn't be sure.

"Superior has something for you to do." Luxord said to Demyx, motioning for him to leave. "You better hurry, he's acting like he's gonna start preaching." Demyx jumped up, waved to her, and hurried out the door, which closed behind him. After his receding footsteps could no longer be heard, they faced her.

"Superior wants us to start training you. Says that pretty soon you have to go on some assignment. So, starting tomorrow, we expect you up bright and early, and meeting us in the training rooms. Just ask anyone for directions if you get lost." Zexion said, reading out of a book as he spoke. Luxord was poking around the room, much to her annoyance. After he noticed that Zexion had stopped talking, and was heading out, he turned around and followed after him.

"See you in the morning!" He said in a slightly sing-song way, waving as the door slid shut. Luxije sighed in annoyance, and flopped back onto the bed, so she was staring at the ceiling. Great, now she had a name that resembled X's, a weapon like his, and she had to train with him. This was going to be _oh so fun._ Atleast Zexy was going to be there too. She giggled as she thought his name, automatically saying "Sexy Zexy," afterwards.

As she began to fall asleep, the lights dimmed themselves again. This time, she remembered to say "lock" just as her eyes closed, locking out all intruders. Except Superior, of course.

* * *

_She was in the world where the vortex's lead. Or, rather, she was seeing that world. She was watching a very broad passage. Footsteps were echoing down it, only one person, as far as she could tell. As they got nearer, she tried to look for the person. But, just as they were coming into view, hundreds of Dusks appeared, and charged at them. She heard the sound of fighting, and saw some of them disappearing, but they were soon replaced by others. She heard a yell, of pain and anguish, along with anger. Horrible, burning anger._

_A large circle of the Dusk's disappeared, but still, they just replaced them, blocking her view. All she could see, as the scene began to darken, was the flash of a weapon. Technically, two weapons. One was black, and one was white. They were blades._

* * *

Bet you guys weren't expecting another chapter that fast, were ya? Huh, huh, were ya? xP Anyways, I just felt like I had to update this once more... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gingawolf** - You totally stalk my stories. Story-stalker.

**DeoxyPhantom** - Glad you like it!

**Disclaimer** - I only own Luxije.../Ruku...Whatever.

**Note** - From now on, I shall probably be calling Luxije Ruku, as it's faster to type.

* * *

"Demu..." She knocked on the door quickly, glancing nervously around. "Demuuuuuuuuuu!" She whined, knocking louder. Ruku waited for about thirty seconds. Then, she bellowed, "**DEMU, LET ME IN NOW OR I'M KICKING DOWN THIS DOOR!**", and threw both fists against it, causing the door to rattle. There came a muffled groan from inside, along with what was probably the command for the door to open, for that it did. 

Glancing around one more time, Ruku sped inside, sighing in relief as the door slid back shut behind her, and locked. The drapes on the window were open just enough for her to see in the room, though the dark light coming from outside wasn't really something to light up a room. As soon as she could see where she was walking, and could move without kicking Demyx's precious Sitar, she quickly dashed over towards the bed, and jumped onto the end of it. It was, of course, a water mattress, and made a slight sloshing noise as she bounced.

Demyx, lying down on the other side of the bed, groaned, pulling the covers over his head. She watched him for a minute, then kicked him in the leg. "C'mon, Demu, get up! We have to hurry, before someone notices." He shouted something at her, but she couldn't hear it properly, as it was obscured by about four blankets, and probably a teddy bear or two. Ruku wasn't exactly sure she needed to hear what he said, though, as his tone made it very clear. He'd just insulted her, and probably her whole family too.

"Fine, have it your way." She dug into her pocket, and brought out a six-sided die. Casually, she tossed it towards his head, feeding a small amount of power into it. Instantly, a viscious black vortex opened, starting to pull Demyx, his blankets, and his teddy bears into it. Once he noticed what was going on, he started shouting random stuff, and flailing within the covers, trying to distangle himself before getting eaten by the miniature black hole.

Eventually, he shouted something that sounded like, "FINE, turn it off and I'll get UP!". Smiling, Ruku reached out and tapped the die, making it pull back the vortex. Then, she grabbed it, and dropped it back into her pocket.

"Well, about time! Now, hurry! I've been training for what, _two whole days_, and I need to pillage something!" He groaned again, rolling out of bed, and shot her a 'you got me up for this?' look. Demyx grabbed an overcoat from the back of a chair and put it on, covering the blue pajamas he was wearing.

"There. Happy?"

"Barely. Now, let's go." She grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of the room, almost bumping into the door before realizing it was locked. After Demyx managed to remember how to say 'open' to it, they ran down the hallways, standing before a room. The door read VI. The two Nobodies stood there for a few minutes, just staring at it. "Zeku never locks his door. Let's go." Ruku stepped forward, waiting for it to open. It did, and they both crept inside.

Demyx had been right. It did look like her room. With a whole crapload more of book shelves, and a smaller bed. Other than that, it was pretty much the same. Except his room seemed...Creepier, or something. And messier. Books, papers, pencils, notebooks, even CD's were scattered around the floor. Ruku dove down to her knees, and immediatly started digging through things. Demyx joined her. After a couple minutes, Ruku squeaked, and fell backwards, holding something in the air.

"He **_IS_** EMO!" She shouted, holding a plastic knife triumphantly in the air. Demyx looked for a second, then stood up. He went over and sat down at Zexion's computer, turning on the screen. As he brought it back from Sleep mode, about seven chatrooms all popped up. Demyx stared at them, before falling over backwards in the chair. Ruku looked over and jumped up, running over to see. She stopped abruptly, almost falling over as Demyx grabbed her ankle. She looked down at him.

"Don't. Read. Them." She tried to go forward, but he wouldn't let go. So, she simply leaned over, trying to get a look. After a few seconds, she burst into a laughing fit, and toppled backwards over him. They both sat on the floor, before glancing back up at the computer. This time, they both started laughing.

The two were being so loud, they didn't notice the door slide open. Only after they had Zexion looming over them did the two notice they had company. "Oh, hey Zeku." Demyx said, in between fits of laughter. Ruku looked up and waved the knife around.

"I _knew_ you were emo!" She said, trying her best to look accomplished and glare at him at the same time. It didn't really work out, and sent Demyx into a fresh peal of laughter. Zexion, on the other hand, managed an expression somewhere between amused, confused, uneasy, and slightly annoyed.

"I am _not_ emo." He said, snatching away the knife. Before he could pull his arm away, though, Ruku grabbed that. "_Now_ what are you doing?" He sounded more annoyed now, but she ignored him.

"I'm getting proof whether you are or not." She yanked up his sleeve, and stared down at his wrist. Demyx followed suit, grabbing the other one, and doing the same. Nothing on either of them. After a moment, Zexion yanked his arms away, pulling the sleeves back down.

"_Satisfied?_" He growled, glaring. Ruku shook her head.

"It could be like, makeup or something. We'll have to make sure by doing some-" Demyx and Ruku found themselves sitting outside his room, with the door locking behind them.

"-tests." She finished, looking around. As they began to get up, Zexion stuck his head outside of the door.

"Superior wants to see you." He disappeared back inside, and it locked again. Ruku stared at the door, then offered Demyx a hand, which he accepted, and she pulled him up. They turned and fled down the hallways, towards the meeting room.

* * *

"_Wait_, let me get this straight. You want _me_ to go down into the basements and _beat up_ some _kid_, because _Sir Emo_ over there _smelled_ something?" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at Zexion, who was leaning against the wall. Superior nodded, so she shrugged. "Okay." She turned around and walked off towards the stairs to the basements. 

As she walked down, flight after flight, she started to think about things. This, right here, was reminding her a little too much of CoM. She was pretty sure something like this had happened in the game, but from what Marluxia had told her, it seemed they were already advancing into the KH 2 plotline, without many of them getting killed. It seemed like they had already captured, then released Sora...But none of them had met Roxas. It was so frustrating.

She sighed in annoyance, just as she rounded the corner of the last flight of stairs, emerging into the basements. She only had to wander a little before she found the kid she had been sent to find - and it was just who Ruku expected. Riku. The two stood, facing each other for a while, before his blade appeared. She dug her hand into her pocket, ready to pull out some dice, when she noticed something. "Is that a _sock?!_" She laughed, pointing at his arm.

He was ready to lunge at her and attack, but upon hearing her outburst, tried to stop mid-lunge, and just managed to stumble, then fall over. He quickly jumped back up, and stared at her as if she was crazy. "Of course it's not a _sock_. It's an arm band."

"Dude, that, _right there,_ is a _sock._"

"IT'S NOT A FREAKING SOCK!" He yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Okay, if it's not a sock, where did you get this _very manly_ arm band?" She crossed her arms and waited. He glared at her, giving Ruku somewhat of a "bite me" look, but she could see he was struggling to come up with an answer.

"I-...Er...Found...it?" He mumbled weakly, shrugging. She smirked.

"So it _is_ a sock."

"DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO?! Like, fight me, or something?" He raised his blade again, but she took a step away.

"I am _not_ fighting someone wearing a _sock_ on their _arm_." She turned on her heel, and swiftly started away. Riku was twitching behind her, and trying to figure out what the _heck_ had just happened here. In annoyance, he threw the Keyblade straight over her shoulder, and it embedded itself in the wall. After a few seconds, it materialized into his hand. Ruku had stopped now though, and turned back around to face him. "_Fine,_ you want a fight? You've _got_ one."

She pulled out a fistfull of 20-sided and 6-sided, tossing them onto the floor in front of her. True to her aim, a few managed to land behind Riku too. All of them opened at once, the 20-sided having larger vortexes that were calmer, the 6-sided have very small ones that were very fierces. She pulled two four-siders out of her pocket, and held them in her hand, now watching Riku. He was currently trying to figure out what the vortexes did, by poking at them with his blade. The big ones, he saw, didn't do much to it, but the small ones immediately ripped it out of his hand. It was good it automatically came back.

Ruku watched silently as he tried to figure out how to get around the vortexes. After a few minutes, having no luck, he just turned and shot Dark Aura at one. It faltered for a second, and also moved backwards slightly. He kept doing this to them, and she watched, amused. Right when he was about to be free of them, she threw more, surrounding him again. He looked annoyed, and this time, just started shooting it at her. She stepped aside from the line of fire, getting bored quickly. Melee was more fun, in her opinion, and having to use dice at a range didn't really seem that entertaining.

When she turned away slightly, thinking, he appeared suddenly, stabbing forwards with his Keyblade. Ruku jumped back, throwing one of the four-sided at his feet. It exploded into a cloud of black smoke, targeting Riku. The other die transformed itself, the four points growing longer and sharper. She ran forward, only to skid to a stop as a portal opened up before her.

Axel stepped out of it, looked around, spotted her, and grabbed her arm. "Organization meeting, come, now, or I have permission to set you on fire." He smiled at the word "fire", and then began dragging her towards the portal. She stumbled along after him for a few steps, before planting her feet. He whirled around. "What?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of a _battle_." She pointed to Riku with her free arm. He was just standing there, no longer covered in smoke, looking kind of confused.

"Bring him too then." He released her arm and stepped into the portal. She stood there for a second, then shrugged. She ran back and grabbed Riku, dragging him into the portal. He was still confused.

* * *

The two emerged into one of the castle's many libraries. Ruku was a little surprised, having assumed that they would usually have the meetings in the room with the tall-chairs, but she got over it soon, and took her seat next to Larxene. Riku hung back a little, very uncertain about what he was supposed to be doing right now, and wondering who the heck these people were. He watched silently as they all moved to their seats. It was a while before anyone noticed him. 

"Who the hell is that?" Larxene asked, glaring over her shoulder at him. He went rigid, before jumping back, acting as if he had been shocked. Of course, he very well might have been, knowing XII. The others all turned to look at him.

"That's the kid I was _supposed_ to eliminate in the basement, but the pyromaniac over there told me to bring him along when he interrupted our battle." She gestured over to Axel, who was currently staring at Demyx.

"_Dude,_ your hair so totally _is _flammable." Demyx yelped, jumping up and swiping at his now-smoking hair. Superior and some of the others were starting to look annoyed now, while Axel was doubled over in laughter.

"Just pull up a chair, then, so we can get on with the meeting!" Vexen snapped, glaring up at Riku. He did as he was told (for once...) and grabbed a chair, flopping down into it. Then, along with the others, he turned and looked at Xemnas. He was watching them with an expression that said if they all didn't stay quiet, he was going to kill them.

He stared at them a while, before finally speaking. "The Key Bearer seems to be remembering everything nicely, and has gone to Hallow Bastion. But, it looks as if he's been causing trouble there. Therefore, _you_ all," he made a sweeping motion with his hand, including the twelve Nobodies, and Riku, "shall have to go and keep an eye on him. And if he gets out of control, perhaps eliminate him."

* * *

Okay, a couple of notes in here...

First of all, don't ask what was going on in Zexy's chatrooms. Just...don't.

And the swirly-votexy things Ruku uses? If this was in the actual KH games, the larger ones would slowly suck away your life when you got anywhere near them, and the small ones would just suck you in. The spikey-die weapon that she uses is her Melee weapon, because, like said up there - purely long range can get boooo-ring.

And for any of you guys out there that read The Other Side...Expect a new chapter up soon, probably in a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer** - I only own Ruku

**The8thSin** - You are free to use your imagination to try and figure out what was in them, but I will say that more than once in this story, you will get hints about what was in them, and maybe all of what was in one. Yes, Riku's hair may be more flammable, but I think Sora's may just be the most fun to set on fire.

* * *

"Your names, like, _match._ It's _weird._" Demyx poked his head out of the closet, watching the two sitting in his room. They both shrugged, so he continued digging, and throwing everything out over his shoulder. 

"Did you find one yet?" Ruku asked, growing impatient. He kept looking, so she took that as a no. "How hard can it be to find a spare coat?! I mean, c'mon, you've already thrown at least ten over here! And we need to get going!" In response, two more things came out of the closet, and landed on the desk next to where Riku was sitting. The first was the standard black Organization XIII overcoat, and the second was a blindfold. "It's not _my_ fault he's not in my size, _or_ that Superior is making me let him use one of _my _coats."

"A blindfold?" Riku asked, holding it up. They both nodded.

"We don't exactly want your friend Sora recognizing you. So, not only do you have to wear the coat, you have to wear the blindfold." _Not that these will help much, with his hair color, _she thought to herself.

"I won't be able to see!"

"Just put the stuff on, so we can leave. We're _supposed_ to be in Hollow Bastion right now, but we can't leave until you put those on!" He scowled at her, but put on the coat, and then the blindfold, before pulling up the hood. "Let's goooooo!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall, Demyx following close behind. They reached the Commons, where the rest of the Organization (minus Xemnas) was waiting. Most of them were sprawled out on chairs and couches. Vexen was pacing the room.

"_Finally_," muttered several of them, Axel the loudest. Luxord and Xigbar, who had been playing cards, glanced up, before putting away their game. Zexion snapped his book shut, stretched, and got up, muttering something about "not being emo", and then went to wait by Xaldin, who was opening a portal. As soon as it appeared, they all raised their hoods, and then filed into it by number (except for Riku, who just followed them all).

* * *

"Dangit, Riku, you're gonna give us away!" Ruku growled, smacking him on the back of his head, and then yanking him back behind the corner. He glared at her, but she ignored it, getting used to the look by now. All he ever seemed to do was glare or argue. The glare was kind of easy to overlook, though, because he was wearing the blindfold. 

He settled down, and the two peered around the corner, watching. Loud bouts of talking carried across to them, but the words and meaning were lost, along with the emotion. The large group sitting on the other side didn't seem like the ever-serious group of Restoration Committee members that the Organization had been following for a while. The group of them, plus the Keyblade Master were sitting at the...Hollow Bastion Ice Cream Parlor, which apparently existed.

The whole group had been sitting there for the past _seven hours_ eating ice cream. Just eating. And talking. And apparently a couple of them were getting drunk. Ruku made a mental note not to make sure she checked the ice cream for alchohol if she ever went there. As they watched, their waitress brought another serving of ice cream for them. Ruku silently wondered exactly how large there bill was going to be, and if they had enough munny for it.

The _whoosh_ing sound of a portal opening came from behind them, interrupting her thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder to see one of the others, Demyx most likely, standing there, hood up, beckoning them. She took a step back then turned and followed him, glancing back to see Riku getting up and coming too, but rather reluctantly.

* * *

"Are you sure it's like, smart, to send that Riku kid off with the mission report?" 

Ruku snorted, staring at Demyx out of the corner of her eyes as the walked. "Since when do you care?" He shrugged, and kept walking. She watched him for a few more seconds before looking ahead, and went on in silence for a while. They wandered around one of the many levels of the castle that had absolutely nothing of interest for anyone on it, and just seemed pretty vacant, not even having more than a couple rooms.

Suddenly Demyx stopped. "I'm _hungr-eeeeeeeeeee_." He whined, grinning at her. She stopped too, a couple of steps ahead of him. "Which way to the kitchen?"

"Just make a portal, I'm worn out from that mission still..." He glanced over at her, only to recieve a blank look. "What?"

"No one's taught me how to make them."

After a moment, the two exchanged evil smiles, and changed their course slightly, heading for the residential floor.

* * *

"**FOOD**!!!" 

Zexion's door slid open, the slight noise it usually made not heard over the voices of numbers IX and XIII. They stumbled into the room, instantly tripping over a few new items that had been discarded to the floor since the last time they had come. Ruku stumbled, but caught herdself. Demyx was less lucky, and fell over, knocking into her and landing in a pile on the ground.

Zexion groaned, rolling over in his bed. "What do you two _want_..." He grumbled, eyes still closed. "And," he continued, cracking one open to glare at them, "why are you disturbing me at this _ungodly hour of the morning?!_"

"FOOD!" They both bellowed, jumping back to their feet. Zexion rolled over to face the wall again, hoping that after seeing he was still half- or perhaps three-quarters asleep, they would just leave. But _no_, the two don't leave like one with any sense of normalcy would, they both _pounce onto his bed_, and _forcibly dragged him out of it._

He found himself lying on the floor, as it seemed they had not the strength, or perhaps attention span, to keep him standing when he was not going to put forth any effort of his own. Zexion groaned again, using a large portion of his willpower to not call forth his weapon and powers to destroy the two standing before him, and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"So, are you going to feed us, or are we going to have to _make_ you?"

* * *

The three Nobodies stumbled out of a portal, arriving in the kitchen. As the portal closed, it make a sick little _fwiiiiiiish_ing sound, unlike the usual ones. But it was pretty good for a first try. At least they hadn't gotten attacked, like the first time a certain pyromaniac made one, according to Zexion. 

It had taken quite a bit of convincing - or blackmailing - to get him to agree to make them some food. But not so much to get him to teach Ruku how to make a portal. Apparently, he'd rather be a teacher than a chef. Oh well.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, VI found, to his dismay, several other members of the Organization there - namely Larxene, Axel, and Xigbar, all eating their breakfast, which happened to be bowls of cereal. It looked like now he was going to have to make something for _all_ of them. And he'd never be allowed to forget this.

Ruku and Demyx took a seat at the table, a little apart from the others, and waited. Waited and watched them. How he wished now that they'd never been on his computer. With an annoyed sigh, he turned to the fridge and began getting out ingredients. Larxene was in thought about something, and Xigbar seemed to be reading the newspaper (odd?), but Axel was watching him now. Trying to ignore the pyromaniac, he focused instead on finding utensils, and other things he would need.

It took quite a while, but eventually he came across several pots and pans, amongst everything else he thought would be needed. Unfortunantly, while looking, he had caused a racket, and now another had shown up - Xaldin - whilest the rest were watching him, looking slightly amused.

Once again trying to ignore everyone, Zexion turned away, and began to prepare.

* * *

"Whoa." 

All of the Organization - and Riku - was now in some place around the kitchen. All except for VI were seated. And he was serving them.

Luku and Demyx stared in awe at the array of food around them, not paying much attention to any of the others as they waited to be told it was okay to eat. They had tried to grab some bacon as soon as it was done, but Zexion had taken it away, and told them that if they were going to "be rude enough to awaken him, then they would have a civilized meal, and wait for everything to be finished". They never would have agreed to this if they'd known it would take two hours for everything to finish, but from what they could see, it would be worth it.

Many foods - most of which they had never heard of, and some they couldn't pronounce - were set around the table. The last one - something to do with chicken, it seemed, from the smell- was almost done. And they were all starving.

As soon as a certain red-headed pyromaniac and hot-tempered blonde had figured out that Zexion was _cooking for them_, they had, of course, had to send off Dusks to find all the others, claiming that "something they wouldn't believe" was going on. It was true, most of them didn't believe it. But they were hungry.

As the stove "_ding_"ed, several breathed sighs, happy it was now time to eat. VI turned around and placed the dish on the table, signaling that it was now okay for them all to dig in. And that they did.

After everyone had filled their plates and was eating, some idle chatter started up. Eventually the conversation split into different parts - several started talking about plans, Zexion sat there, listening to them all, Larxene and Marluxia seemed to be talking about...flowers, while Ruku, Demyx, and Riku started chatting about teenage stuff, with Axel randomly chiming in. It seemed to Ruku that meal times were considered "neutral" among the Organization, because nobody was arguing (no more than just quarrels about plans) and no fights had broken out yet. Many of them were complimenting Zexion on his cooking, but he tended to ignore these comments, only nodding. After a while he tuned into the younger member's conversation too, though he wasn't saying anything.

They sat there for quite a while after everyone had finished eating, but after a couple hours, some of them excused themselves. Saix was the first to disappear, and then came Lexaeus and Vexen. Pretty soon on VI, VIII, IX, XIII, and Riku were there. All but Demyx were quiet, but he continued talking for a while, before noticing no one else was. They shared a glance, and then silently went off to different destinations in the castle.

* * *

Ruku didn't stay to watch where anyone went. She got up, and headed straight for her room, not quite sure why her happier mood had left. But as soon as the meal had been over, she had just...Wanted to get to her room. And stay there, locked up for the night. 

Too bad she couldn't do that.

As she came to her room, and was about to have it open, she spied a piece of paper taped to it. It had a scribble of handwriting, which she had to lean forward to read. It took a few seconds to decipher the sloppy cursive, but she got it.

"XIII, report to Superior's office.

-VII, Saix"

The note was short, and to the point. It also slightly ticked her off. Her hopes of having a "peaceful" night were now shattered, broken, and lying on the ground in millions of pieces. Even if she'd had tape, it would have taken far too long for her to fix it, so she settled on walking to Superior's office, instead of portaling. She'd make him wait, because he'd broken her hope. Meanie.

Not exactly knowing where Superior's office was, Ruku headed off in the general direction of it. She would stop at the kitchen to see if anyone there could give her directions. At least she knew where the kitchen _was_.

She walked silently, her mind acting as if it were half-asleep. In the several minutes it took to reach the kitchen, she'd had exactly one thought. "_I wonder if they have any tape?_". This thought disappeared as she entered, and looked around. There was only one other Nobody in the room, and it was one of the two she'd rather not talk to. In fact, she felt like annihilating this one right here and now, except Superior would probably get mad at her. So she just ignored him.

X tracked her with his eyes as she walked around the room, not quite sure what she was looking for. Just as she decided to leave through one of the other entrances, she saw something shiney on the table. Not caring what it was, she grabbed it and slipped it into a pocket, before portaling up to Superior's office.

* * *

"Enter." 

Superior's voice came from behind his door, right as Ruku was about to knock. This unnerved her a little, but she told herself that if Zexion could _smell_ people, it was possible Xemnas could track them somehow. So she went through, closing the door behind her. She stood in an office, with many shelves of books on one wall, an open balcony in another, with a white desk directly in front of it. Superior sat behind the desk in a tall-backed white chair, and she took the only empty seat in the room, a smaller white chair, in front of the desk.

They sat in silence for a while, Xemnas jotting down notes on paper (or was he playing hangman? She couldn't tell.) and Ruku staring at the balcony behind him. Eventually, he shuffled his paper in an anchor-man way, and slipped them into a drawer in the desk, this time drawing out a file. He opened it and scanned a few things inside, then turned to her. "Luxije, you have been here a while now." He stated.

_Two or three days?_ She thought to herself, but said nothing. "You have only been on one mission so far, and it was not very difficult. But from the brief time you have been training, it seems to me that you are ready to take on a simple task by yourself, or a moderately difficult one with one other member going with you. This time, it shall be the former. Tomorrow morning, you shall go to a new world we have discovered. The only beings residing there are a new breed of the Lessers, and they seem fairly harmless, unless provoked. You shall stay there for several days, reporting every other, and then summarize your findings."

He waited several seconds for this to sink in, and she gave him a nod in response. After seeing she wasn't going to say anything else, he added, "You may go now, but report here tomorrow morning, as soon as you have eaten for your supplies."

* * *

As XIII portaled off to who-knows-where, Xemnas laced his finger together, watching where she had just been. _Ignorant child. This shall be a test of your strength. And...Hopefully...Will give us some information. Some information about the heart you never had._

* * *

Hey, hope you guys enjoyed! 

I'd appreciate if no one asks what the object she picks up in the kitchen is, you'll find out next chapter.

I'd appreciate a few more reviews, but not demanding them! They just, y'know, motivate me...-hint-

'Till next time!


End file.
